Automated teller machines (ATM's) having a depository/printer mechanism for receiving customer deposit envelopes are well-known in the prior art. These mechanism typically include a transport for transporting a deposited envelope to an ATM depository, and a plurality of coacting printer modules for printing sets of indicia on the envelope as it is moved along the transport mechanism. Such prior art depository/printer mechanisms are often costly and unreliable due to the requirement of a plurality of printer modules and control circuitry therefor, as well as the complex transport for transporting the deposited envelope. Moreover, because of the physical size of the transport, a depository/printer mechanism of the prior art cannot be utilized in ATM's having relatively small enclosure dimensions.
There is therefore a need for an improved depository/printer mechanism for an ATM which obviates the transport and the plurality of printer modules, and also which can be placed in a small ATM enclosure.